The flexible display technology has been developed rapidly in recent years, which brings great progress of the flexible display in both the screen size and the display quality. Both the cathode ray tube (CRT) on the verge of disappearing and the liquid crystal display (LCD) that is the mainstream nowadays belong to the conventional rigid display essentially. Compared with the conventional rigid display, the flexible display has many advantages, for example, impact resistance, strong anti-vibration capability, light weight, small volume, easier for carrying, etc.
Wherein the fabricating method of the flexible display generally comprises: forming a flexible substrate on a carrying substrate, then forming respective film layers and the like that constitute the display elements on the flexible substrate, finally stripping the flexible substrate from the hard carrying substrate by way of e.g. laser irradiation.
However, if the active layer in the thin film transistor that constitutes the display element uses a metal oxide semiconductor active layer, when the flexible substrate is stripped from the hard carrying substrate by way of laser irradiation, the off-state current of the thin film transistor will increase by an order of magnitude, so as to produce influence on the performance of the thin film transistor, thereby making the yield of the product decreased.